


20 Questions

by Kaatiescarlett



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I tried to make it as gender neutral as possible, Reader-Insert, Swearing, established platonic relationship with oswald, its teen and up because of the swears because idk, reader has a bit of a knife kink because im biased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiescarlett/pseuds/Kaatiescarlett
Summary: Taking place immediately after S01E07.Jim ended up taking Barbara away and Victor didn't get to have any fun. That's when you show up.





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is my first time posting Gotham reader insert. I write a bunch of Gotham self insert fics for myself, but, I thought maybe I could change one up a bit to share it with all of you! If anything seems weird because sometimes things get missed in editing, don't hesitate to tell me! Thank you!

“Oswald, pleeeeeeease?” You whined, following behind the man who sighed in response.

“______, I said no. You can’t come with me to Falcone’s because no one is supposed to know I’m working for him. And you’re not the best with keeping secrets. So just, go have tea with my mother or something and I’ll find you when I get back.”

“Oswald, look, I love your mother, she’s super sweet and I love hanging out with her, but I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m trying to marry you. She keeps mentioning what a great addition I am to the family, and how we would have such cute children.”

Oswald couldn’t hold back a smile. “That’s my mother for you. At least she likes you. She usually assumes the worst of those who associate with me.”

“Yeah, she’s mentioned that too. ‘I am glad you are not another one of those hussies’.” You said, imitating his mother, “Which I said thank you to, but I don’t really know what the difference between me and anyone else is.”

“I think it’s because you always offer to serve tea for me, and you help me walk. Anyone who helps me is good in her books.”

You smiled at him, “Oswald, you know I would do anything for you, but we’re getting away from the point. Can I please go with you to Mr. Falcone’s? I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour. I wanna see the chickens so bad.”

“You have the strangest obsession with birds for someone who doesn’t own any.”

“But I do own a bird.”

“What? Since wh--” He rolled his eyes when he saw your childish grin, “You think you’re funny, don’t you?”

“Well you are my favourite bird, Oswald.”

“So I’ve heard.”

You giggled, “So, that means I can come with you?”

“Do you promise not to whine when you’re bored?” You nodded. “And promise not to embarrass me in front of Falcone?” You nodded again, “And you promise not to get into some sort of trouble?” 

“Oswald, I’m not a child. I know how to behave myself.”

With a sigh, he finally conceded. “Fine. Come along then.”

~~~

“Go hide in the kitchen! Don’t let Jim see you! Wah wah wah.” You said aloud to yourself as you stalked into the kitchen. Oswald had seen Jim outside Falcone’s house, so he forced you to run in through the back door. You had no idea where you were going but you ended up finding the kitchen which was the safest spot, you felt, for now.

You had passed that girl, Liza, in the hall. She seemed polite enough that you felt you were allowed to go digging through the fridge and not get in trouble. You swung open the door and grinned, seeing that there was plenty to eat.

Of course, this was no ordinary home, so the first thing you did after that was open the freezer; then a cupboard; then another cupboard; and so on. So you were a little nosey? When were you ever going to get the opportunity to be alone in a mob boss’ house?

You crouched down and started looking in a cupboard on the other side of the island when someone stepped into the room. He was so silent that you didn’t see him or hear him. He, of course, heard you humming to yourself and heard the slight rustling of pots and pans. He leaned forward on the counter and waited in curiosity.

You sighed, and shut the cupboard, “How boring, it’s just a regular kitchen.” You stood up, fixed the hem of your shirt, looked up and promptly yelled, stumbling backwards.

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but a lot of houses have regular kitchens.” He said, a clearly amused look on his face.

You tried to compose yourself, trying to act like you didn’t just scream in his face. “Well, I assumed it would have like… I don’t know. Hidden weapons or something in case there’s like a huge mob brawl.” 

“Sorry, you missed the brawl by about an hour.” He said, still looking amused.

You gave a small shrug, “Fuck! What did they use? Fists? Guns? Knives? Please tell me it was knives.”

The man chuckled, pushing himself off of the island. “I guess they were right about you.”

Your smile dropped, “Who was right about what?”

“I heard Penguin say his ‘ward’ was in need of a babysitter, so you wouldn’t get into trouble. Guess he was right.” He took a step around you, like a lion looking at it’s prey, “But he didn’t say you’d look like this.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean ‘look like this’?”

“I was expecting, like, a young child. Not… This.” He said, using his hand to make a motion around you, defining specific features. Your face instantly turned red and you huffed.

“If you’ll excuse me I need to go find Oswald. He told me Jim was here, but, I’m sure that was just something he said to get me to leave him alone. I need to go and give him a piece of my mind.” You turned on her heel and went to leave.

The man grabbed your arm after you took a few steps and pulled you back into the middle of the room. “Oh no, not yet.”

You went to pull your arm away, but refused to look at him; your face was still red from before. “Look, dude. I don’t know who you are, but I--”

“Victor.”

“What?”

He grinned at you, “I’m Victor. Now you know who I am.”

“Okay, Victor, but my point--”

“And you?”

You blinked, “And me what?”

“Your name.”

You were far too stubborn for your own good, which meant your first instinct was to argue with him, “None of your damn business!”

“Fine Gorgeous, don’t tell me.”

“Don’t call me that.” You ran a free hand through your hair, “What do you even want with me anyway?”

He gave a small shrug, finally letting you go, “Jim was here, like Oswald said, but he was basically here to ruin any fun I had planned for the evening, but now you’re here.” He leaned in just a bit closer to her, “So maybe things are looking up after all.”

You knew you should have pulled away, but again, your stubborn attitude was thriving. You stood her ground and scoffed, “No offense Victor, but I’m not here to entertain you. So let me leave.”

“No can do, Gorgeous. Aside from you being oh so fun, I heard Penguin say he was in need of a babysitter, so--” He grabbed you by the waist and lifted you onto the island, then used his arms to box you in, “that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“I’m not a child.” You argued, “Oswald is just… very overprotective, but, you don’t need to babysit me, I’m fine.”

“Really?” He leaned forward a bit and smirked at you, “So when I walked in on you digging through every possible area of this kitchen, that wasn’t getting into trouble?”

“Well, I mean--”

“And then when you told me that you want to see a, what did you call it? A mob brawl? That doesn’t count as getting into trouble either?”

You slowly pouted and looked away, “Okay, fine, maybe I do have the tendency to insert myself into… troublesome situations far out of my control.”

“That’s what I thought.” He pushed himself off the island, but kept his hands on either side of you, “I knew I was right about you.”

“Yeah, well, what about you? What’s your deal that you feel the need to trap some poor innocent person in a kitchen?”

He shrugged, “Victor Zsasz. Assassin. Bored.”

“Being bored isn’t really a good reason to keep me here, but, that assassin part. Tell me more about that.”

“Only if you tell me more about you.”

You thought about it, then grinned and shimmied back on the island so that you could cross your legs, “Alright then Mister Assassin, it’s time for twenty questions.”

~~~

“Shut up! It’s not cute!”

“Yeah, it is.” Victor said, still trying to stifle a laugh; He didn’t know which was cuter: How pouty you were or that you were trying so hard to do a tongue twister.

“It’s not! It’s a real problem! Everyone else can do it normally, but I just sound stupid.”

“Maybe, but, it’s still pretty cute.”

 

 

You smacked his arm at that. The two were both sitting on the island; You cross-legged, facing Victor. The latter had one leg folded under his outstretched one that was hanging off the counter. You two had been playing for about half an hour; though, you hadn’t bothered to check the time recently. Oswald would find you when it was time to leave. Plus, you were having a lot more fun than intended.

“Fine! What’s something you can’t do? Then I can laugh at you for that.”

He thought about it, “I can’t physically mutate my body into a lizard person.”

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t stop from smiling, “Something realistic, asshole.”

“I can’t figure out why I’m so fascinated by you.” He grinned when he saw your face tint red.

“First of all, that’s extremely cheesy, and second of all, you don’t even know me, so you have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He shrugged and leaned back on his hands, “I like to think I know you well enough now. We’ve been playing this for a while and you’ve been answering pretty truthfully from what I can tell.”

“I mean, I have been, but you’ve been asking me weird questions that have like, no relevance to my life at all! You’re supposed to ask questions like, ‘what’s your favourite colour’ or ‘what’s your favourite song.”

“Blue and I'm partial to anything in the mid-seventies with a good beat.”

“I wasn’t actually asking you! That was just an example.” You sighed when you saw him only smile in response, “You’re impossible.”

He grinned, “I like to think of it more as charming.”

“You’re more insufferable than anything else.”

“Maybe. But you’re into it.” He leaned forward again so that he could bring his face closer to yours. While he was right, you weren’t about to let him know that, so, you tried to hold her ground as best you could.

“The only ‘into you’ I want to be is with a sharp knife.”

“Oh, if that’s what you’re into.” He dug into a pocket on the inside of his coat and pulled out a small dagger, “Then be my guest, Gorgeous.”

You stared at the dagger; it was black and oh-so-sharp. You tentatively reached for the handle but was cut off short by him pulling it away.

“What the fuck?” You pulled back, not realizing you had been leaning in so close to him. You saw him put the knife back in his pocket, then smile at you.

“Sorry, games over. It’s time for you to go.”

You tried your best not to look so dejected by that fact. “How do you know?”

“‘Cause the Penguin was looking for you before I found you.” He saw the look on your face, but just grinned, "Hey, I wanted to have some of my own fun first."

You rolled your eyes and hopped off the counter, noticing Victor did the same. “Well, then I guess it was nice talking to you Mister Zsasz. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime, if Oswald let’s me come back here. Or if I’m not grounded for life because of you.”

He chuckled and stepped over to the door. He held it open for you and you slowly walked through, giving him one last look.

“Don’t worry, ______, I’ll make sure I see you again.”

The door shut slowly behind you and though you couldn’t see him, you knew he was gone. Probably off somewhere to do some job that you could only imagine the contents of. It wasn’t until you took a few steps that it hit you. 

You never told him your name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If people like it maybe I'll post some more! Thank you!


End file.
